Taking Advantage
by Vivibeawruu
Summary: Loki gets more than he bargained for when he summons the Teller to find out what Asgard thinks about him. What if he accidentally finds out about Thor's feelings for his past self? And what do these feelings mean to Loki, who is still in the form of a child? Mischief, most likely. Eventual series of Agent of Asgard Loki smut, Thor x Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Possible spoiler for Journey into Mystery issue 626.1, but no major story spoilers. In this fic chapter, Loki is Kid!Loki, from Journey into Mystery. [SPOILERS for end of The Mighty Thor] Basically, before Ragnarok, Loki strikes a deal with Hela to remove his name from the book of the dead…so instead he is reincarnated in the body of a child. (sorry if this is not completely correct….have not read those issues quite yet) I will eventually write Loki as AgentofAsgard!Loki (grown n' sexy Loki, lol what) DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL, NOT ME.

This is my first fanfiction, so take it easy on me pls. ;-; But I do want to know what you think. I love this pairing so much.

Warnings this chapter: implied Thor/previousform!Loki, mild language, Kid!Loki being a cutie & a little shit. (Later will contain Thorki smut/slash, but with Thor/AgentofAsgard!Loki, so be warned.)

"Thor?"

"What is it, Loki?"

"There's something I had been meaning to ask to about." Loki seemed oddly contemplative, an emotion that contrasted with his presently-childish face. "Do you remember when I summoned the Teller to ask of it how your friends spoke of me?"

"Of course I remember. Your foolishness that day would have resulted in your death, had I not saved you from that creature's grasp. You knew very well how they felt about you. I wish I could tell you otherwise, but until your actions prove you are no longer your former self…there is naught even I can do." Thor shook his head.

Loki looked annoyed at his words. "That's not what I meant. The Teller tried to tempt me to ask him to reveal what you say about me when no one is around. But I refused him, Thor. But something came through with the other visions… I can't really explain it. It's just a feeling I got." He squirmed in his seat.

"Go on." Thor could see no reason why Loki should be so hesitant to tell him what happened. He protected his now-vulnerable brother from those that would have him dead for deeds he committed in a past life, and he was not misleading his brother with these actions. Unless the Teller knew something about his own character that he did not?

Loki appeared even more distressed now and his cheeks seemed slightly reddened. "I swear I didn't ask. Of course I would never intrude on my dear elder brother's thoughts." He attempted a smirk that turned out seeming really forced. It further betrayed his nervousness. "Well, if the Teller's communications are to be believed, it seems that your affection toward my former self was…how shall I say it, more than brotherly?" His blush had deepened. He mentally braced for Thor's anger. He wondered if maybe he should have kept his mouth shut this time.

Instead of the expected outburst, Thor laughed. Seeing Loki's apparent distress was endearing, but amusing as well. He didn't think he had ever seen Loki so embarrassed at his own words, in his current form or any of his previous ones. His shocked look in response to Thor's laugh furthered his amusement.

Thor regained his composure. "Well, Loki, I see no cause to lie to you, despite the age of your current body. No matter your form…in some ways, you are still you; I see no reason to conceal our former relationship. Yes, the previous Loki and I rutted from time to time. Of course, this was before he became so misguided." Thor's face darkened. "But listen, Loki. While I don't mind discussing this with you, I want you to understand that this changes nothing. The feelings I harbored toward your predecessor are clearly not the feelings I have for you now, in this form. As you are attempting to prove, you are not the same being as him."

Loki was not surprised at this answer, only the way it was delivered. He had expected Thor to be completely pissed, maybe even call down a thunderstorm or something. He knew within himself that this was the case, so it didn't bother him that his brother had confirmed it. He could never feel threatened by Thor. But he didn't quite agree with his brother's sentiment that they were completely different people. As Thor had said himself, in some ways, _Loki_ was still _Loki._ If Thor was to be believed, Loki was Loki enough to know about their relationship in a past life, but not quite Loki enough to maintain those feelings… Of course, the limitations of his current physical form were being taken into consideration, which was to be expected. Thor would never harm him. But what happened later was another matter. Despite what Thor said, those feelings were still there, but Loki's current physical manifestation were preventing them from surfacing.

Loki smiled innocently at Thor. "Of course, brother. But I do plan on growing up someday." The smile turned mischievous.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Advantage, Ch. 2

WARNINGS: Possible Agent of Asgard spoilers, but probably not much...because this is mostly smut and not plot. XD & warnings for m/m Thorki smex/ pseudo-incest. If you have a problem with this, obviously don't read.

I don't own Thor/Loki or any Marvel stuffs.

This chapter is going to be my crazy fangirl interpretation of what follows the Thor/Loki scene from the Marvel Now Point One issue (the one that has the lead in to the Loki: Agent of Asgard comic).

..."You are my brother, Loki, and I love you. And I think today... today I will even trust you." Thor gave Loki the last key, the key bearing the rune of "ehwaz", brotherhood.

Loki pocketed the key and smiled. He hadn't expected getting the key from his stubborn oaf of a brother to be this easy.

"Now, brother, I believe it's time for a drink." Thor brought two cans of Asgardian Ale from Loki's surprisingly well-stocked fridge.

"You have a lot of alcohol for a man notorious for abstaining from such pleasures." Thor laughed.

"Well, I knew you were on your way, brother."

Thor smiled in appreciation at this. Maybe Loki's change truly was here to stay. He certainly lacked the innocence he possessed in his child form, but maybe the important things hadn't changed.

They sat on the couch drinking, Loki occasionally explaining some obscure facet of Midgardian culture as displayed on a contraption known as a "TV". Thor couldn't help but feel that perhaps things were becoming like old times between them, but of course under different circumstances. How things were at a time before all the fighting. Certainly they were children the last they shared such peaceful times. But the last time they drank together...that was more a bittersweet memory. Things would be different this time. He felt compelled to give Loki a hug, but this was probably just the ale talking.

Thor ogled the TV. "So you're telling me Midgardian culture considers it acceptable for women to dress in such scanty attire on these things called "ads"?"

Loki laughed at Thor's apparent approval. "Yes, and it gets worse, or, erhm, better?" He snickered. "Don't you want another ale?" He could spot an awkward conversation that would be better off avoided. Of course Thor wanted another ale. Despite the dent he had already made in his stock of cans.

When he got back from the kitchen, Thor was looking drowsy, the ale beginning to affect him now that the commercial he was so interested in had went off. Loki sat down next to him, setting the can on the coffee table. Wait, wasn't Loki sitting closer than before? He shrugged it off and closed his eyes.

Thor snapped awake an unknown amount of time later to a weight on his lap and pair of bright green eyes staring at him. Below was Loki's mischievous smirk. _Oh shit, it happened._ He braced for a dagger in his chest.

"Brother, whatever are you doing?" Loki said, the smirk ever-present. He sat facing forward on Thor's lap with each knee gripping one side of Thor's hips.

"I take it you are not taking advantage of my new-found trust in you?" Thor glared.

Loki laughed. "Perhaps I am taking advantage in different ways."

"What-" Loki cut him off by grinding his ass onto his brother's lap. Thor's look of anger changed to one of confusion, to Loki's great amusement.

_I should have known he would be slow to catch on._ To eliminate all doubt of his intentions, he leaned forward and slammed his lips onto Thor's. Thor's eyes went wide with shock and realization, returning the kiss as Loki's silver tongue slipped into his mouth. Loki moaned softly as their mouths came apart. "I've been waiting for this for so long. And I know you have too."

Thor nodded, still savoring Loki on his tongue. Things were becoming like old times, but in a way he hadn't anticipated.

Loki's lithe form slid off his lap to bring his face between Thor's partially spread legs. Loki's emerald eyes sparkling mischieviously from such a position was enough to resolve any of Thor's remaining reservations. He knew what he was doing. His long fingers traced the outline of Thor's bulge sensually, unzipping his Midgardian breeches. Thor had foregone undergarments, as usual.

"Loki..." Thor moaned. "I wish to service you first."

"Not today, Thor. I so miss the way you taste." With this, he withdrew Thor's cock and lazily licked it base to tip. "So delicious, brother." He began sucking Thor's member fervently, pausing to circle his tongue around the tip. Thor struggled to keep his hips still to avoid hurting Loki, however much he wanted to choke him with it. But Loki seemed to be having none of that as he took his cock deeper and deeper into his throat as his hands massaged the base of the huge member. Thor watched his brother's face as Loki's eyes alternated between closed in ecstasy and sparkling with lust. It was the latter that pushed him over the edge. He felt the familiar tingle at the base of his shaft and tried to push Loki away, but Loki refused and continued to bring forth his seed.

"LOKI!" Thor roared as he came, shooting his seed into Loki's mouth. Loki struggled to swallow it all, but some rolled onto his chin. Thor watched him lick it off as he breathed heavily. Oh, how he had missed this.

Loki's smirk was back. "That's not all you have, is it, "God of Thunder?""

Thor needed no provoking as he stood up and tossed Loki's lithe body over his shoulder, heading toward what could only be the bedroom in Loki's tiny apartment. He could feel Loki's painfully hard erection grinding into his shoulder. Thor's hand balanced his brother with a hand on his pert ass. Once in the bedroom, he tossed Loki down unceremoniously onto the plush green bedspread.

"Get undressed." Thor growled, as he began to do the same himself. Loki obeyed, choosing to slither out of his clothing seductively rather than "magic" himself out of them. Now lying naked, his pale skin at stark contrast with the green of the bed, he watched Thor's body with lust. He longed to use his lips and teeth to plant bruises along the beautiful muscles of his torso, so much larger than his own, claiming his brother for himself once again.

Thor took no time covering Loki's body with his own, Thor's larger erection pressing against Loki's smaller one fiercely. Loki whined softly. "Thor, please...touch me..." He knew Thor loved his innocent act. He wiggled under Thor's massive body, knowing it tested his brother's self-control to the limit. In all honesty, having Thor pressed against him, smelling his scent of sweat and ale, was indeed getting to him as well. It brought back memories he had thought were gone forever. They kissed with abandon.

Thor kneeled over Loki, observing his pale body, running his hands over his abs, his chest, his thin thighs. Loki panted with a pale pink stain across his cheeks. "You're so beautiful. I've missed you so much." While Loki's form was different in some ways, it was no less stunning to him. The old Loki was indeed still there, but now without the bitter, hateful personality.

He teased one of Loki's pert pink nipples, drawing lazy circles with his tongue. Loki's hips bucked, his cock seeking attention from Thor's large hands. He wanted those hands all over him...but in two places especially. He grabbed one of his brother's hands, wrapping it around his cock, crying out with the sensation. He ran his own hands around Thor's pecks, his abs, his straining cock which was now red and curling toward his mid-belly. "Thor, please..."

"'Please', what, Loki? What would you have me do?" Thor grinned playfully at his brother's moan of disappointment as he removed his hand from his cock. But Thor's deep voice went straight to Loki's dick, furthering his arousal.

"Brother... Don't make me say it." Loki faux-pouted. He took the opportunity to turn the tables, pouncing on Thor, taking him by surprise. His ass now rested atop Thor's massive erection, putting him in the perfect position to do some teasing of his own. He grinded back and forth, eliciting a deep moan from Thor. He planted kisses down his chest and sides, nipping colorful bite marks into his tanned skin. His brother truly was delicious. He rubbed his cock against Thor's cut abs, then brought his ass to rest against Thor's erection, creating a delightful friction against his hole.

"Loki, let me prepare you. I am sure you are too tight to take my length." Loki laughed. Obviously his brother thought that his cock was the only he had ridden since he had been in this new form. Whether he was correct or not, well...

"You may, brother." Thor turned him around and pushed him onto all fours, placing his face between Loki's tight cheeks. His tongue teased his entrance...then pressed his tongue inside. The sounds Loki made were almost enough to make him stab his cock into him right then. Loki had lost the strength in his arms and was now supporting his weight on his face and knees, with his ass pressed in the air. Thor pumped Loki's neglected member, causing him to loosen further. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and scissored them until he met minimal resistance.

"I'm ready, Thor. Please!" Thor contemplated frustrating his brother further, but his own erection argued otherwise. He lined his massive cock up with Loki's twitching hole and pressed inside. They moaned simultaneously at the sensation.

"It doesn't hurt, does it, Loki?"

"No... Move, damn you!" All pretense of innocence had broken down. Thor pumped in and out slowly, before picking up speed. "You're so tight...I have missed the warmth of your body, Loki." Loki lacked the presence of mind to respond; he was preoccupied by the pleasure bursting throughout his body. Just as he cock began to leak precum, Thor pulled out.

"I wish for you to ride me." Loki, in his aggravated, aroused state, wasn't quick enough to react, so Thor grabbed him around the midsection, turning him around to straddle his hips. Thor then leaned back, situating Loki over his pulsing cock. He pressed deeply into his hole with a moan. "Now bring yourself to pleasure." It wasn't just Thor that enjoyed this change of position. Loki impaled himself roughly while stroking his cock with one hand, using the other to balance himself on Thor's hips. His thrusts increased in pace as he neared climax. Thor watched as his brother came, bursting seed across their torsos and the bed. Thor's orgasm wasn't far behind as Loki's hole clenched in pleasure. He came deep inside his brother with a roar. Loki rested against his chest sleepily. Thor smiled, happy his brother was back.

When Thor awoke, his brother was gone.

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! and please review! ^_^


End file.
